


Tempestade de Verão

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O mais velho bagunçou os cabelos castanhos do outro. - Não precisa chorar, neném."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempestade de Verão

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrita para o Desafio El Verano da comunidade lservice.

Chovia. A semana na casa de seu primo no litoral inundado de tédio. Lipe esperou o ano inteiro por aquelas férias e ali estava ele, sentado no chão da varanda, observando o temporal veranista, amaldiçoando São Pedro pelo aguaceiro interminável.

\- Por que você fica se escondendo? - Seu primo Digo, que era mais velho dois anos, aparecera na varanda e sentou-se a seu lado.

 

\- Não tô me escondendo. - Fitava os próprios pés.

 

\- Quer jogar vídeo game?

 

\- Não.

 

O mais velho bagunçou os cabelos castanhos do outro. - Não precisa chorar, neném.

 

\- Eu não tô chorando. - E empurrou a mão do primo.

 

\- Eu sei do que você precisa, mas você ainda é muito criança...

 

\- Eu não sou criança. - E deu-lhe um soco no ombro.

 

\- É sim. - E devolveu-lhe o murro.

 

\- Não sou não. - E o empurrou.

 

Digo se impulsionou tão forte contra o primo que caiu em cima do mais novo. Desajeitado, aproximou seu rosto contra o outro e sugou-lhe o lábio superior. Lipe o repeliu quando sentiu a língua do mais velho forçando passagem por sua boca.

 

\- Você me beijou!? - Exclamou o mais novo se apoiando nos cotovelos.

 

\- Duh!

 

\- Seu viado. - Sussurrou.

 

\- Criança. - Retrucou o outro tão audível quanto seu primo. Se levantou e rumou para dentro da casa.

 

Lipe se sentou, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. Percebeu o quão forte seu coração batia. Não conseguia parar de morder os lábios.


End file.
